Perseity Entertainment
Perseity Entertainment is an American independent game development studios company was opened by Jarrod Davis at May 2001 and the slogan company moto was "Master our of game". to specifically of developed indie PC shareware game was officially made FreeStrike was first game title released in 2001. Perseity extension is one of the specific programmed basic-pascal game engine by the same name, GameVision Engine. The company was known for the small indie game developer by solo developer properties having these products. History 2001: Opening of Perseity Entertainment Perseity Entertainment was opening by Jarrod Davis in May 2001. from previous of predecessor to Jarrod Davis Software Co. The slogan company moto to "Masters of our game." at the current to located was head by the solo members to Jarrod Davis careers. The company is being announced on the topics to upcoming new PC windows shareware games of new project FreeStrike. using game engine by the GameVision Engine by the same the game programming design of 2D and 3D game style from works Astro3D. It was stated the Perseity Entertainment overwises game engine is being upgrading handing on the PC windows to GameVision Engine while the creating platforms these the new game project of FreeStrike. Perseity Entertainment made on the product sites at (freestrike.com / freestrike.perseity.com) An rare screenshots for the alpha version phases in working their progressing into phase at the Beta version is correction potentially along to same as Astro3D having the beta version public were to outdated bring into the next one of PC windows project FreeStrike. The full name project "FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat" The game is shareware would having the registered make marketing retail only to Perseity self-publisher. Middie 2001: First game designed of FreeStrike On Middie 2001, Perseity Entertainment officially made the first installment series of FreeStrike released in the demo version and commercial full version retail during in the early then July 2001. At the middle sets of course to developer is best things knowing of solo member exclusives to inspired from the space shooter style as Demonstar, Raptor, Tyrian, Stargunner, Dodonpachi, Batrider and others. The first game produced was features the pure-action arcade shooter the submitted has stated of Perseity game produced truly is running on the newest version filled to buggy and glitched that have changing logging on the functionally code programming from GameVision Engine for Windows. the promised are the approximately at the ended showing cases when the Freestrike is should go on the new sequels planned prior the Quest: Fight for Freedom another of the 2D and 3D visualization technically of a separated built to GameVision Engine style on the field test in plugins. Which the attempting developed throughout of Plugins is Starfield, 3D background physic, Special effect animator and etc. However. Jarrod Davis is getting hype soon on the attempted were the subsequences day time that established period soon to announced topics of the new contect. Fall 2001: Line-break, technically problem After the Fall 2001. Jarrod Davis attempted competition built over flowed from worked to plugins in GameVision Engine is arms handled off from layout file to two sequels project the Quest: Fight for Freedom and PlanetStrike: Final Conflict by forced established listed is less then two months or increased ambioused left their date is three months period. Throughout development of sequels for Quest: Fight for Freedom. The game engine is technically with problem of majorly session condition application into way then slowing the progressed is second phases has not going full offered their maintenance is Game engine newest version going flowed from difficultes is received not going for the past production in sequels. But its soon later the game sequels was cancelled, Dues to the unfinished by the technically programming plugins are difficulties issues to rushed often the game engine. Although of later with first series to FreeStrike is only been episode installment were nearly in pasted of development fated. 2002: Closure In 2002, Perseity Entertainment having the bank offered to issues filed to low energy stated that were documents to redesigned attempted their sites is never being making came online back together to often when after the Company is being closed it down onto period Middie 2002. When the Jarrod Davis also was never working to redesigned when the domain control panel getting expired date soon. At the middle 2002, The website has disappearance and their Perseity Entertainment was closing it down. Games Developed by Perseity Games * FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat (2001) Cancelled Project * Quest: Fight for Freedom (Middle 2001) * PlanetStrike: Final Conflict (2002) Game Engine GameVision * GameVision Engine (2001) Crew Development Team * Jarrod Davis (opening / lead game programmer, game designer / graphic design / documents) * Jeremy Werkheiser (graphic art designer) * Chris Egerter (musician composer from Astro3D) * John McCarthy (voice acting) Former Team * Jarrod Davis (former, opening / lead programmer / graphic design / documents) See also * Jarrod Davis Software Co. * JDS Games External links * Perseity Entertainment at the wayback archive